Different Paths
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: What happens when Rin tries to avenge her Lord only to find he feels his grievances are not worth avenging, and he loves her in return?


This is intended to be a one shot between Rin/Sesshomaru, best to listen to the song "Different Swords" by Joseph LoDuca.

 **Different Paths**

Sesshomaru had a lot happen over the years, Rin was a well raised young Lady of the Western Lands, and even though he cared for her, he took a mate and was expecting a full youkai heir. The lady in question was a soft spoken woman, with no anger in her body at all, even Rin liked her. Sesshomaru trained Rin to be a lady and yet she knew the arts of fighting as well as any man in his army. That is where everything went wrong….

Sesshomaru sat with his head in his hands as he mourned the loss of his mate and heir. She had been sick for some time and he never knew. She was a wolf youkai and had contracted Pneumonia as the weather grew colder. He stood and flew into a rage as he flung everything in his room against the wall, roaring his rage.

Rin leaned against the wall outside his door until it quieted down, she silently opened the door and walked in just as his eyes met hers. Rin could see the sorrow in them as it broke her heart, she stepped up to him and watched him in silence as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Rin slid her hands through his hair as she hugged him close, comforting him in silence.

Rin knew the cause of her death was natural, however, the one responsible had given it to her on purpose seeking to hurt Sesshomaru. She leaned her head down as her hand massaged the back of his head gently. "I promise my Lord, the one responsible will pay the price. I will see to it myself." He lifted his head to meet her gaze and pulled back as Rin left the room.

"See to Lord Sesshomaru Myika. Do NOT let him be uncomfortable or you answer to me for it." Rin stated as she grabbed her twin elven blades and left the palace. She reached the stables and prepared Ah-Un for the journey. "Come Ah-Un, we have a mission to accomplish" Even though Rin loved her Lord, she believed he would never see her as anything but a ward. She would make this right for him at least, she had to.

She caught up to Sara within a few days, spotting her within the heart of the forest. "Sara, I am here to seek vengeance for Sesshomaru." She walked carefully towards her as she unsheathed her blades, the edges glowing green.

"The ward is here to seek vengeance on the woman responsible for clearing a path for you to claim him? Here I thought you would rejoice little one." Sara said as she turned to face Rin fully. Rin narrowed her eyes as she focused on Sara's energy.

"No, why would I rejoice when what you have done has caused him so much pain? I know he could never love me the way I love him, and I am fine with that, I accept it." Rin stated as she twirled, her blades' energy dancing around her intricately before lashing out in a fashion similar to Sesshomaru's whip. Sara screamed as the energy coiled around her ankle like a serpent, burning into the flesh.

Sesshomaru had notice Rin's scent was no longer in the castle and decided to leave to search for her, having found her, he hid his energy and watched as Rin fought an adversary with more power than her. He felt a pain in his chest at her declaration of love for him even though she believed he could never love her that way. That was the moment he knew he was with the wrong mate, Rin should have been his.

Rin pulled back on her blades as the energy pulled Sara towards her moments before Rin spun and landed a spinning kick to Sara's midsection. Sara crumpled to the ground as she raised her head to the sight of Rin walking towards her in careful yet measured steps. Sara knew that this was no longer the innocent Rin who had loved her Lord in pure innocence. This Rin was tainted by World's cruel malice and painful lessons.

Rin stopped before Sara as she raised both blades and crossed them so the blades were on both sides of her neck. "You are responsible for the pain he is in Sara, you stole his mate, His dream, HIS UNBORN HEIR!" She yelled as she pulled one sword back and was fully prepared to plunge it right through Sara's body when one word stopped her actions.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called out, She turned to see Sesshomaru step from behind a tree and walk slowly towards her. "You have done enough, Do not taint your innocence with Murder. I would not have it so. Come, let us return home. I have already sent Ah-Un, we will walk and catch up in a few days." He turned to leave and smiled as he heard Rin's blades sheath back into the holders and her footsteps followed his.

He stopped at the pond below the waterfall as he felt Rin's presence beside him. "Rin, why would you believe this Sesshomaru could never love you? You have proven your undying loyalty, your fealty, your passion for everything this Sesshomaru does, even my dream of a full blooded heir, you sat by and do not think I could not scent your tears." He said softly as he turned to meet her gaze, only to find it was looking at the ground.

He tilted her chin upwards to meet her gaze with his. "Explain Rin." She felt a tear slide down her cheek only for his thumb to brush it away. Rin was not aware he knew what she said, only now she felt embarrassed by it. Sesshomaru was mourning but he soon felt that he had no reason to mourn.

"My lord, I have had feelings for you for a long time, but I know you could never mate a human and I accept that…" she felt herself cut off as Sesshomaru caught her lips with his own. Rin felt his arms curve around her waist as he pulled her closer, He pulled off her armor and the under clothing as he tossed it aside swiftly. Rin found herself backed against a tree as he pulled his own armor and clothing off just as swiftly.

Rin felt him lift her gently and set her in the water as he backed her up under the waterfall, shielding her from anyone's eyes. He sat her on the rock behind the waterfall as he pushed her legs apart, his hand found its way to her center as he slid his fingers along her clit, swallowing her moan. Sesshomaru slid down her body slowly as his fingers parted the folds of her heat, his eyes met her darkened ones moments before they closed and her head leaned back in ecstasy at the feel of Sesshomaru's mouth working her clit. Rin's hands slid into his hair gently as he growled softly, making her body shiver at the added vibration.

Sesshomaru slid his tongue into her heat deeply before moving his tongue up to flick her clit. Rin's hips shifted slightly, Sesshomaru slid up her body and lifted her hips slightly as he slid within her body swiftly, breaking her barrier with ease. Rin cried out at the slight pressure, Sesshomaru's hands pushed her legs apart as he ground his hips into her body, his pelvis grinding her clit gently. Rin's own hands slid along his chest before gripping his sides as his thrusts hardened. Rin whimpered as her body explored a side of life she never knew existed, Sesshomaru flipped her over without leaving her body as his grip on her waist tightened as he pounded into her harder.

Rin moaned as she lifted her hips, angling so his thrusts went deeper, his growl indicated he loved when she moved like that. She relaxed her hips on his withdrawal and lifted them each thrust in, Sesshomaru leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck holding her as he pounded into her body harder, his eyes flashing red.

Rin reached a hand up over his head too lightly stroke his ear, Sesshomaru growled as he pulled his head back and slammed her onto the rock, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to remind her of her place. Rin felt his hips slam against hers before all else drowned out and all that mattered was the passion they shared.

Rin felt the tight coiling in her body moments before it shattered with a piercing cry as her release washed over her, Sesshomaru's hips stilled against hers as his release left him shaking. He pulled himself from her body as he lowered her into the water to wash her gently. Rin moaned in contentment.

"Still believe this Sesshomaru could never love you?" He asked, Rin met his gaze and smiled. She knew now, he loved her and that she was now the rightful mate to the Western lands and more, she was His lady. She smiled again as she leaned into him, everyone walks a different path, and who knows, maybe hers would lead to a happy ending.

 **A/N: THIS IS INTENDED TO BE A ONE SHOT, IF YOU BELIEVE IT SHOULD HAVE MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
